


A Smooth Ride

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Chikan, Dubious Consent, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You couldn’t have expected your very first attempt and train groping to go so well, as you land a pair of beautiful women who both seem pretty excited by the idea of watching the other get fondled and fucked by a stranger. Anonymous commission, reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	A Smooth Ride

The amount of effort involved in psyching yourself up to step onto the crowded train is incredible, but you have waited days to get into the mental space to actually take your first shot at being a trainer groper after reading far too many internet stories about it, and as you walk into the crowded car it actually comes together easier than you expected it to. Something is almost fluid about it now, like the process of trying to get yourself ready for this has been so long that now nothing can shake you. The process is driven by confidence and certainty as you step onto the train and look around, finding your target immediately. The flow of people even guides you over to it as you find yourself standing behind an adorable woman with wavy blue-green hair, who stands there in conversation with another woman sitting down with short blonde hair. The standing girl is wearing a dress while the blonde has pants, a shirt, and a jacket on, and everything about their posture says they're dating, but that's not an obstacle to you like it perhaps should be; decency is too much to ask of someone who's deciding to go train groping, after all.

You come in closer, and hear the blonde say, “Thank you for letting me sit, Michiru. I don't know why racing makes my ankles so sore, but--”

“No, it's okay, Haruka. I know you need it. You did great today, you deserve the seat.” She leans forward and kisses Haruka, and now you have their names; as you sidle up behind Michiru, you come in with a bit more information, and it's exactly what you need. Your eyes size Michiru up and down with excitement; she's a lovely girl with a nice, perky butt that her dress lovingly follows the outline of, spreading out into a gorgeous figure. You caught a sight of her face while you got on the train, and she is definitely a beautiful woman. The kind you're all too happy to make your very first train grope victim. Fate has corralled you into a prime position and the hottest target you could imagine.

You wait until Michiru straightens herself out, and you see Haruka start to drift from her apparent girlfriend a little, tired and seeking to relax, which is even better for you as you start to tease your hand along her dress hem, too light for her to notice. Michiru drifts away too seconds later, and as the girlfriends stop paying each other any attention, your opening feels primed to take now. The train feels crowded enough that you feel bold and like you can really get away with this, nobody paying any attention to their surroundings as you reach forward and start to slip a hand up her dress. Michiru stiffens against you, lets out a nervous gasp of surprise as she feels the hand take a nice, big handful of her perky butt, and as she turns back she locks eyes with you, sees the smile on your face. You squeeze a bit more for good measure and press your other hand up her dress too to feel along her legs. Her soft, sleek legs, which shift a bit as your hand runs along them.

Michiru doesn't look away from you, stuck locking eyes with you and shivering as you grope her harder, reaching from her ass between her legs to rub at her pussy. She remains quiet, like she knows it will be easier and less embarrassing to just take it, or at least that's how it comes off, and you are all too happy to cultivate that, keeping your hands working harder as you press in a bit tighter and groan, “Staying quiet?”

 

“She's had a long day. Just don't do anything to draw attention, a-and I will let you...” Michiru shudders against you, and you smirk wide, accepting her deal with more squeezes and excitement. The whimpering woman feel so soft against your touch, and the thrill of doing this to her on the crowded train so close to so many people has you even more excited; this is the kind of insanity that you can really get behind, as you let go of her leg only to reach for your pants and get at your cock, lifting up her skirt so you can peek not only at the cute, lacy panties she has on, but slip your dick up her skirt and grind it between her thighs to let her feel it.

She stifles a whine as you do so, her body tightening up as you continue to fondle her, kissing at the back of her neck. “Put your legs together,” you say, and the nervous Michiru does just that, squeezing her thighs against your dick as you begin to thrust into the softness, feeling her stiffen up harder as she gives you a thighjob. You keep pawing at her pussy, keep fondling her harder and firmer as you really get into the fun of things, even if it's maybe a little bit at her expense. All the same in your eyes; you just keep up the fervor and relish in the chance to use her as thoroughly as you can rather than stress about anything. The fun of going at her is too good to let go of as you get into the groove of fucking her thighs and groping her harder.

Michiru seems to want to stay stiff in worry, but little wriggles here and there keep giving her away, keep making her squirm and twist one way or another as she starts to feel the pressure harder upon her. The little stifled moans and whines she makes are so sweet and enticing that they pull you in. “Relax and get into it,” you snicker into her ear, making her whimper a bit louder. Teasing her is fun, but you're here to do more than tease, and you can't hold back your touch for too long as you start to grab at her panties and begin pulling them down, all under the cover of your perverted intentions. In the crowded train car, nobody seems to notice you or care, and as you keep your hands below the waist, your activities don't seem to be drawing anybody's attention; everyone in the crammed train seems attached to their phones and paying their surroundings absolutely no mind.

Once you get her panties down, you start at her pussy, rubbing it aggressively, fingers toying with her puffy mound and spreading her lips, making her shiver more as you keep leaned in tight, your hips continuing to rock. You don't let up, keeping the pressure on her as the way Michiru shivers in frustration and reluctance really only fuels the growing sense of something depraved within you; it's what you want, and the more you start to get into it, the more it really comes together for you. Your thrusts between her thighs get a bit more insistent, and you can feel the throbbing, aching thrill within you priming you for more. Michiru is going to get fucked, and you could not be more excited to be doing the honours.

Just when you think this can't get any better, Michiru let out a quivering moan, something loud enough to ring out and catch Haruka's ears. Her girlfriend perks up and looks over at the two of you, eyes going wide as she catches the view, sees your hand pushing against her skirt as you fondle Michiru's pussy. You lock eyes with Haruka, almost defiant as you feel the risk rise, your cock aching as excitement seizes you, and some depraved reflex you hadn't known was there takes over, guiding you to lift Michiru's dress hem up and show off your cock rocking back and forth between her thighs. You go back to teasing her pussy with your hands, showing all of this to Michiru's girlfriend as she locks eyes with you in absolute shock.

This may not be the brightest of ideas; you see Haruka stiffen as she locks gaze with you, wondering if she isn't going to rise up and deck you for molesting her girlfriend on the train. You are in some very dangerous territory right now, and there really is no good reason to assume you're in a good place, as you watch her begin to shift in her seat. You don't actually stop fucking Michiru's thighs all the while, though, and your fingers push into her pussy, making her moan again as she stiffens against you. You're almost daring Haruka now, and you're really not sure why but if you get punched you'll really only have yourself to blame.

Haruka's hand reaches not for you or even for Michiru, but between her legs. She shudders and stiffens up, biting her lip as her hand begins to rub at herself, the jacket that sits slung over her shoulder quickly finding its way to her lap as she covers herself up, but not before showing off how her hand sinks into her pants. Your eyes go wide, excitement shuddering up through you as you realize the gesture and what she's doing, but Michiru whines in defeat and frustration to let you know for certain that her girlfriend really is leaving her out to dry, discretely masturbating as she watches you fuck her girlfriend's thighs. It's a rush you're eager for, and you decide it's time to go for broke as you bend Michiru forward a little bit.

“Have you ever taken a cock before?” you ask lowly as you grab hold of your dick and begin to clumsily feel around with it, trying to get it in her without having to actually look around and for it; space is the enemy right now in that regard. She doesn't answer, offering up nothing but a whimper as you line your head up with her slit and push eagerly forward, groaning as you begin to sink your dick into her with a steady and patient motion. She shakes against you a little bit, but she remains in place and submissive, letting you steadily feed more and more cock into her tight, hot pussy, feeling her sopping wet as you do so. “Feels like you've been loving this,” you growl into her ear.

Haruka shivers as she watches, her face lit up with a swelling excitement, and she mouths the words, “Fuck her,” to you in surprising delight at the whole situation. She seems to be relishing in the chance to watch you fuck her girlfriend, and that's a real hot prospect to be able to enjoy as you rock your hips back and forth. Her dress hem hasn't gone down, even as you place your hands on her hips, as Michiru sheepishly keeps it up, showing what lies beneath as she continues to let you fuck her, a voyeuristic show of submission that feels like this is more of a territorial conquest than you really intended it to be, but there isn't a single complaint on your lips about that fact as the girl you're fucking shows her girlfriend your cock going in to her.

You can't thrust very quickly, given the lack of space and the need to keep things subtle, but you're able to take a nice pace with her nonetheless, something patient and steady, driven by a careful measure of confidence and patience all wrapped up around the incredibly tight cunt holding onto your cock so hard. Michiru's tightness is a dream, and you can't get enough of the way she starts to let out muffled little squeals each time you push into her, like treated to a pleasure she's wildly unprepared for and loving every second of it, even if it's incredibly guilty. You fuck her, not only to make her keep whining, not only to get off for yourself, but to lay your claim in front of Haruka, loving the depravity of this situation. The more they gave in to it, the more your cock throbs as it rocks in and out of Michiru's slick, dripping cunt.

“You're getting off on her watching me fuck you,” you whisper lowly, and she lets out a little whimper of confirmation, nodding as you push gently on her back. “Kiss her while my cock is in side you, and tell her how much you love it.” You smirk, leaning her forward, and Michiru goes, allowing you to hit it a little faster in the process, her panties down and her dress up, her perky butt shaking a bit as your thrusts pick up the pace. The fact they begin to kiss makes your thrusts all the more fervid, as you see them lock lips, hear the whisper of Michiru pleading about how much she loves your cock being muttered into her lover's lips. You have so effortlessly turned this train groping session into an open, shameless exhibition of something so much more intense and satisfying than that.

Haruka's fingers tighten in Michiru's hair as she holds onto her lover, refusing to let go even as the pleasure builds hotter and the throbbing, seething delights bubbling up inside of her seem to reach their peak. Her other hand remains firmly hidden underneath her jacket as she plays with herself, and Haruka seems to be losing control steadily, just like you are. It encourages you to keep thrusting, to fuck Michiru harder, faster, to hold tightly onto her and make her moan into Haruka's mouth as you exert a dominance you weren't thinking you'd be exerting, but which feels too good to deny. The more you feel of the pleasure racing hotly through you, the more you want it to continue, the more you want it to never stop. You keep the pace going, hammering into her hard and fast, unrelenting in your pursuit of pleasure. It's something that only swells hotter out of control the more you enjoy it, refusing to bend or let the motions cease.

Maybe you're even a little bit too fast now; you're fucking Michiru at a pace that is rapidly swelling out of control and you don't feel like it's slowing down at all, driven by an intensity and shamelessness that only gets hotter the more you give in to it. You don't want to attract attention, but as you watch Michiru and Haruka make out you really can't help yourself. It's almost an act of self-reservation to drag her back from the kiss and pull her upright again, to steady your pace a bit. But what you lose in speed you gain in seeing Haruka writhe; her legs can't stay still, and you can tell that beneath her jacket she is going hard at herself in the name of getting off. It's an insane thing to behold, and it keeps you moving even as you try to rein yourself in, not sure how good a job of it you're actually doing.

Michiru presses back against you, a fire kindled in her now as she presses against you, lifting her dress back up to show off the penetration to Haruka. “Cum in me,” she whimpers, shivering and sounding like she's at the edge of not only orgasm, but of her shame. It's a twisted sensation you've brought down upon her, so it only figures she'd be wrapped up in surprise and intensity by it all. It's a lot to take in, and her desperation really only makes it even better, keeps you moving as you race to do just that to her.

It's not much longer for you anyway, between her thighs, her tightness, the lurid show you've been treated to as Haruka touches herself under her jacket... All wrapped tightly up by the insane rush of delight that has come from actually being able to grope and fuck a woman on the train with such incredible success. It's too much for you to handle, and you hold Michiru in close as you give her what she's asked fro, pressing your lips into her neck to muffle your groan as you let loose a big, hot load deep into her spasming twat, watching as Haruka quickly stumbles up to her feet to grab Michiru and kiss her to prevent her from crying out at her peak of orgasmic delight. Feeling Michiru sandwiched between your bodies only makes it even more rewarding to feel her spasming pussy massage your cock at the shameless height of her orgasm. You're all too happy to embrace and enjoy the pleasure that follows, before Michiru is slowly pulled off your cock.

“You should sit down, you look tired,” Haruka says, and guides Michiru to sit down where she had been, quickly turning around to face her girlfriend and pushing her supple ass up against your lap, still clad in her pants. “I want what she had,” she says lowly, voice rumbling as she presses hard against you, so eager to be fondled and fucked that you can't help but place your hands onto her ass and her pussy, beginning to feel her up without shame. You don't know what exactly you've stepped into here, but you're too happy to want to let it slip by you as you begin to feel Haruka up just as you did Michiru.

Your lips push against Haruka's neck as you feel her up, sliding a hand down her pants, bolder this time, as you muse, “I wonder how wet you got watching me fuck your girlfriend.” Your fingers push down against her panties, and the results speak for themselves; her pussy is soaked, and the needy, slick feeling you find there is more than enough to keep you eagerly grinding your cock against her as you get her pants unbuttoned, an even riskier way to do things as you need to bring a certain level of nakedness upon her to be able to make it work, but you're not the least bit sorry about having to do any of that; at this point you almost don't care about the risk.

The train has been rolling this whole time, making its stops, letting people on and off. And nobody has paid you any mind at all, ignoring everything as they go about their days and leave you free to sneakily fuck in their presence, and the success has only made you bolder. You open Haruka's pants up and look over her shoulder to see Michiru offering little lifts of her skirt to show off the way your cum seeps out of her well fucked pussy, her leaking creampie a wonderful tight to behold before she covers up, throwing Haruka's jacket over her lip and shooting you two a wink as she leans back to watch the show, just as her girlfriend did. Whether it's because she's been into this the whole time or because she's been fucked into acceptance and bliss, you don't know, but fuck do you hope it's the latter and that your dick is just that good.

You feel Haruka up through her panties, making her tighten up as she remains pressed against you, happily letting you feel her pussy and ass up. You give her a very thorough groping, and find she's a bit firmer than Michiru is, a bit more toned, no less lovely or soft, but her ass's definition comes from a bit of muscle, and it makes for something delightful as you feel her up through her more plain panties, more aggressive with each passing second as you feel the pleasure race hotter within you. You push tug them down and start to rub at her pussy. You're not even in her yet and already she's shivering against your touch, excited by what she's feeling as she starts to slowly shift, turning around to face you and smiling as she grabs hold of your cock.

“Put on a show for Michiru,” she says into your lips as she guides your cock up to her slick entrance, teasing you up and down her slit as you push your fingers deeper into her. Your free hand reaches for her supple ass and squeezes it. “She loved your cock, and I'm sure I will too.” Her kiss is firm, aggressive, and you can tell she's absolutely down for every part of this, which helps bring it all together for you, keep you excited as you shift forward and withdraw your fingers. You grip her perky butt with both hands, squeezing at her through her pants as you feel her tug you forward, dragging you inward, and the slick, tight, hot embrace of Haruka's cunt is an incredible feeling, one that leaves you happy to be kissing her as groans bubble up that she thankfully muffles very well. It's a delight to be inside of her, and you know there's even better to come as you shift forward and press on deeper into her still, groaning into her kiss and loving every second of what you feel as you start to thrust.

Fucking Michiru from behind was a bit clumsy given the circumstances, but with Haruka pressing her chest against yours, it's much easier to work up a pace without having to worry about moving too much, holding her with both hands dug into her ass as you rock back and forth, your kiss eager against her lips as you let yourself get carried away. “I don't know what kinds of girlfriends get off on watching each other get anonymous dick on a subway train, but I hope there's more of you.”

Haruka moans into your kiss in response, and you don't complain too much about that fact; anything is good at this point, anything is a sweet rush of sensation and depravity to keep you excited and bucking forward, tireless in the way you take it to her, like you didn't just pump her girlfriend with cum a moment earlier. It all comes to you so easily, the fire and energy, rejuvenating you and keeping you moving as you fuck Haruka with steady, deep thrusts, making up for the lack of unfettered speed through strength and the size of your cock, able to get quite a lot of mileage out of it in the process. You certainly can't and won't slow down or hold back as your first train molestation outing takes yet another turn for the surreal, a new level of insane atop everything else happening that keeps you eager to move forward and keep going. It's more so good, and only getting better as you hear her moan into your lips.

Over her shoulder, you see Michiru biting her lip, working her fingers into her slick pussy too, toying with your cum as she fingers herself. You wish you could see the brazen show, wish she would go full voyeur slut right here on the train and completely lose herself, but you're fine with the mystique of it instead, with knowing that she's doing it, that then pleasure surges through her hotly whether you can see it or not. Her legs quiver, her head rolls back, and the look of jealous fire mixed with pleasure that plays across her face as she watches you fuck her girlfriend but gets off on it is an absolute dream. You can't get enough of this, and you lock eyes with her as you thrust into Haruka, just as you made sure Haruka knew how hard you were pounding Michiru. It all comes together as you get territorial in the strangest of ways, but it seems to you like both of them are definitely getting off on seeing you fuck them. It's strange, but in the best way you can really hope for in these circumstances; the kind of strange that keeps you thrusting harder.

Haruka shifts her gaze over to look at Michiru too, smirking wide as she bucks her hips forward against your cock, doing some of the work to meet your thrusts and dial up the pace a bit without having to make too much movement. “She's playing with my cum,” you tell her, and though it seems like she already knows, Haruka still struggles to hold back an excited moan at the thought of it. She seems completely out of control now, happily losing herself to the insanity of what you're doing to her, to her girlfriend, and the thought keeps you thrusting harder.

“I will too, when I get home,” Haruka whines, pulling you back into a kiss. She's aggressive in how she makes out with you; it's all so sweet with Michiru, tender and affectionate; even in the heat of passion she kisses her girlfriend like you would expect her to. But with you, it's raw, it's a bit sloppy, it's the kind of heated, purely for pleasure makeout session that only comes about through hot casual sex, and it's driving you absolutely wild, your hands digging deeper into her ass as you hold her as close to you as you can, refusing to let her go for a second. Not when her pussy feels so good, not when you can keep this all going and keep riding this insanity and this train as far as you can take it.

The two of you meet, fire raging now, no more reluctance or confusion to hamper things. Haruka knows what she wants, and she takes it with an aggression Michiru didn't show--although now she's fingerfucking herself hard after you lit her up--and the way she meets you only makes you pound harder, confident she can handle it and that you're fine, no longer even worried about walking the tightrope as fucking Haruka becomes all that matters. You're in too deep now, enjoying it too much, and it all comes to a head with a fire and intensity that you can't help but welcome as hard as you have any orgasm in your whole life.

You hold yourself balls deep inside of Haruka, but she cums before you do, gasping into your lips and holding you in tightly as she loses herself, the clenching of her needy pussy around your cock proving all you need to lose yourself eagerly to the rush of pleasure, cumming deep inside of her and embracing the shameless thrills that follow, barely able to keep quiet as you creampie her and feel her equally struggling to hold herself together. Michiru, in the corner of your eye, bucks and writhes as she hits her own peak, mouth open and quivering and silent moans as she slumps back down into her seat shivering and stretching her legs out a little bit, a look of pure elation in her eyes. The three of you have shared a moment of silent, intense intimacy, and it feels incredible.

You slowly pull back from Haruka, who holds you in tight and moans, clinging to you like she doesn't want to let go, but she does after a moment, biting her lip as she stumbles back toward Michiru a little, elation on her face as she pulls her panties up and buttons her pants back up. You tuck your dick back into yours and smile at her, not sure how you're going to ride out the rest of the trip from here now that you've done something that amazing; nothing else really feels like it can compare. You drift a little bit, unable to keep focused as you shuffle about until your stop comes, feeling like you've accomplished everything on this train ride, and now you're left just to soak it in. There's a feeling of accomplishment and excitement to it all, and you happily bask in it as you think about how hard you're going to jerk off when you get home and soak in all the details in more focus and thought.

It's as you get off the train that surprise catches you. “Oh, so you get off here too?” calls the familiar voice from behind you. You turn to see Haruka with an arm around Michiru, standing on the platform with you and smirking. “Good; I was worried we were going to lose you.” She holds up a slip of paper, handing it to you as she and her girlfriend walk by. “Come visit us some time, you're just what we've been waiting for.” The two women give you a coy wink as they walk off, and you look down at the piece of paper to find an address and a couple phone numbers written on it.

It's then that you start to realize they were into it from the beginning, and that you finding them was perfect, beautiful happenstance, but there's no reason to look coincidence in the eye as you slip the paper into your pocket and wonder how many days you usually have to wait after a bout of train molestation before calling again without seeming needy.


End file.
